Lila Alcazar
Lila Rae Alcazar is the only child between Skye Quartermaine and criminal Lorenzo Alcazar. After living in Pine Valley for a while with her mother, she moves her and younger sister Cassidy back to Port Charles where Lila attends Port Charles University and plans on going into nursing school where she meets Noah Drake and instantly starts liking him, despite the fact that he is married to her second cousin, Briana Corinthos. Lila appears to be flirty and not really caring about how life is. She tends to only worry about herself and not the ones around her, which is easily why she doesn't care about the fact that Noah is off the market and it is easy for her to tell Briana that if she wants Noah, she will get Noah. Other then Noah, Lila currently isn't seen hanging out with anyone, but mentions having a younger sister who will be starting at PC High in the fall as an incoming freshman. Early Life Lila Rae Alcazar is the daughter of Skye Quartermaine and Lorenzo Alcazar. She is named after Skye's adoptive grandmother, Lila Quartermaine and her biological grandmother, Dr. Rae Cummings. During her pregnancy Skye feared bearing a gangster's child, and fled town with the help of Robert Scorpio. Near the birth Skye called her adoptive grandfather, Edward Quartermaine, and the call was traced by Alcazar. He found Skye, but was tied to a chair by Robert and Luke Spencer. On October 23, 2006, Skye went into labor, and Luke untied Alcazar. Skye returned to Port Charles; she and Alcazar soon reconciled, with Lila Rae's last name being changed to her father's. However, it was later revealed that Skye was having second thoughts and was forced to stay with Alcazar, who vowed to kill her if she tried to take the baby from him again. In 2006 Sam McCall and Jason Morgan were on the run, and they broke into the family's home. Sam held Lila Rae and had memories of her daughter (Lila), who was stillborn. Skye covered for Sam and Jason (who was her adoptive half-brother) so they could get away. Skye conspired with Jason (knowing he wanted to kill Alcazar for his own reasons), and helped him circumvent security at the Alcazar mansion on the night of the murder. Jason later killed Alcazar; Skye was shown opening the door for him to enter. Lila Rae last appear at the Quartermaine mansion for Christmas dinner. Shortly after, Skye and Lila Rae leave town. Skye returned in March 2010, revealing that Lila Rae was in London with her grandmother and Skye's mother Rae Cummings. In November 2012, Lila Rae returned to Port Charles with Skye to meet her family and attend Edward Quartermaine's funeral In The Series Season 10 10.07 Let Love Bleed Red Lila makes her first appearance as a student at Port Charles University and is in Noah Drake's Comp 102 class. She immediately starts to like him and flirts despite seeing a wedding ring on his finger. 10.10 Open Your Eyes Noah and Lila discuss the topic of their research papers, Contemporary Slavery. Lila looked up Noah's Facebook page recently and knows he is married to Briana Corinthos. She mentions that her topic is going to be on human trafficking and mentions that Michael Corinthos might know a thing or two because he is in organized crime, planting seeds of doubt about Briana being a good person. 10.12 Ignorance Is Your New Best Friend Lila continues to flirt with Noah who still remains oblivious. They continue to talk about their papers and Noah finally decides his topic on being the harvest and production of Palm Oil in Indonesia. She is later seen looking at the story about Spike and Briana on Raw. Real. 10.15 Imperfections Lila is walking to class when Briana comes up to her and introduces herself as Noah's wife. Lila plays dumb saying Noah never mentioned having a wife or even having a girl in his life. Briana states that is unlikely considering he wears a wedding ring. Lila asks Briana what this is about and Briana tells her that she has seen her flirt with Noah countless times and while she doesn't want to play the role of the jealous wife, she wants to let her know that Noah is married. Doesn't just have a girlfriend, but Married. Briana then leaves telling her to have a nice day. Lila meets up with Noah later after class and tells him that Briana doesn't know or have boundaries and lies saying that Briana came up to her earlier and told her to back off of her husband and if she doesn't, she will regret it. It's not healthy to be that jealous. Noah apologizes for Briana and tells her he will talk to her. 10.20 No News Is Good News Lila is in the student union building when she sees Noah working on his essay. She goes over to him and asks how things are going. Noah tells her things are fine and that the thing with Briana was a misunderstanding and not to worry about it, but her constant flirting needs to stop. Lila asks him if he is asking or Briana is asking. Noah tells her it doesn't matter, it needs to stop before packing up his stuff. Lila follows Noah out to the Union Building when she asks why he got married so young. Noah tells her that they were friends for a while and dated a while and decided to get married. Lila asks him if he is sure Briana is the girl he wants to spend the rest of his life with. Noah tells her he is sure and that Lila is overstepping her boundaries. Lila stops walking, grabs his arm and kisses him before repeating the question. Season 11 11.01 To Live and To Lose Lila approaches Noah as he is leaving his last final and asks him if he told his wife what happened. Noah tells her he hasn't and neither is she. Lila tells him if he didn't have feelings for her, he would have told Briana. Noah stops and tells Lila to leave him alone, he is exhausted from finals and heading home to sleep. As Noah walks off, she yells out to him she will call him later. She later texts him a winking emoji. 11.06 Say Goodbye Lila calls Noah and tells him to meet her at the Port Charles park. She and Noah meet up in a secluded area and Lila smiles and kisses him. She then asks what he told Briana, and Noah tells her that Briana thinks he's at work. Lila then asks if he is going to continue to deny having feelings for her. Noah doesn' reply, just kisses her again. 11.08 Why Can't You Just Be Honest Lila shows up at Noah's work and tells his supervisor she is his wife. She meets up with him as he is about to start his lunch break. Noah tells her she shouldn't be there but Lila tells him not to worry, she told his manager that she was the wife. Noah tells her she shouldn't have done that. Lila tells him it's fine and that they should take lunch together. The two exit the building near the employee entrance and Lila asks him if he is going to continue to deny his feelings. Noah tells her he isn't going to deny it, but he knows what he is doing is dangerous. Lila laughs and kisses him and they are then interrupted by Briana. Noah becomes a deer in headlights while Lila giggles. Briana informs Noah his stuff will be packed and waiting for him. 11.11 Lonely As You Lila hasn't heard from Noah since they saw Briana. She goes over to their apartment and knocks on the door. Noah answers but is upset to see Lila and tells her she needs to leave. Lila doesn't listen and walks into the apartment. She asks where Briana is and Noah tells her she left and it's her fault. Lila informs him that it isn't simply her fault, he didn't try to dissuade her but Noah tells her he did. He asked her multiple times to stop the flirting. Lila tells him it isn't just her fault, he was an active participant. Noah is upset by this and grabs Lila by the arm and physically removes her from the apartment. Lila is annoyed and goes out to Kelly's for coffee to see Briana there with Emma. She walks over to them and hears Briana saying it's pathetic for someone her age to still be living with their parents. Lila makes her presence known by saying it is true. Emma tells Lila to back off but Lila continues to taunt Briana. The pair gets up to leave but Lila follows them. Once again, Emma tells Lila to back off and that "if he cheats with you, he will cheat on you." 11.17 Everybody Breaks A Glass Lila is at the grocery store when she sees Briana checking out buying some ginger ale. She walks up to her and tries to continue to antagonize her by asking how she feels knowing her own husband didn't choose her. Briana informs her that she is happy Lila showed her that Noah was a cheating and that their divorce is currently going through. She thanks her for helping dodge a bullet before leaving, leaving Lila there very confused. Season 12 12.04 Life Goes On Lila asks Cassidy how her first day of high school went. Cassidy tells her fine before disappearing to her room. 12.07 Fear Hate Love Lila sees her sister Cassidy very annoyed. She asks what happened and Cassidy tells her nothing. 12.14 Restless Heart Syndrome Lila is getting coffee at Kelly's when she sees Noah. She asks if they can talk, no romance or affairs, just talking. Noah agrees and the pair sit down and Lila asks him how he and Briana are doing. Noah tells her that Briana has filed for divorce and he got the papers and things are currently in the court system. He also tells her that Spike Lavery got her pregnant not too long after they broke up so things between them are over. Lila apologizes for that and what she did. Noah is surprised and Lila tells him that she likes him and is used to getting what she wants, including guys. She understands what she did was wrong and hopes they can be friends and he and Briana can work things out and if Briana is unwilling, maybe she wasn't fully dedicated to their marriage. She then tells him if he needs to talk, to a friend, she is listening. Season 13 13.02 Glory and Gore 13.04 Fake It 13.09 There'll Come a Day 13.16 Stop Looking Start Seeing Trivia Quotes "Come on Noah, you're nineteen. You're missing out on life if you just sit around married to the same girl you dated all throughout high school. You have no idea what else or who else is out there." Relationships Noah Drake * Start Up: 10.20 No News is Good News Category:Characters Category:Next Generation Category:Current Category:Main Category:Born On Screen